Features
Ghost Recon Phantoms hosts a variety of ways that the player may pursue goals and get rewards for accomplishing them. Such rewards vary from aesthetic equipment to firearms. Achievements do not reward the player with combat materials, instead merely giving the player bragging rights. Daily Missions, Weekly Events, and Loot reward the player with materials that can be of use in game. Economy ATHENA Credits (AC) are earned by playing matches in the game, completing daily missions and partaking in events. These only cost the player time. Ghost Coins (GC) are the equivalent to real-world currency, buying such being the most likely method one would attain them. This option is available to support the game, while offering an alternative to spending vast amounts of time to purchase weapons and the like with AC. Currently Ghost Coins retail at the following prices (USD): *$4.99 for 800 GC *$9.99 for 1,700 GC *$14.99 for 2,700 GC *$29.99 for 5,600 GC *$49.99 for 10,100 GC *$99.99 for 23,000 GC :NOTE: at the time of writing (6/28/2014) GRP does not employ a rental system. In-game content purchased through whatever means is permanent on the player's account, unless sold for Athena Credits. Trivia *ATHENA Credits (AC) were previously known are Requisition Points (RP) during beta. *The status of an economy pertaining to the Wii U has yet to be revealed. Athena Armory Access (AAA) The Athena Armory Access is a premium subscription which provides players with many benefits: *Early access to new items. *Access to unique items from previous releases (on a rotating schedule). *Exclusive access to member’s only items. *100% XP and AC boost. *Extra storage space (up to a maximum of 250 storage slots). *Tactical suits do not decay as long as the subscription is active (no armor repair). *Gain of weapon proficiency twice the normal rate. Notes: You can subscribe to AAA with different duration options (1 month / 3 months / 6 months). The subscription renews automatically, and is billed according to the duration of your subscription. For example, if you subscribe to the 3 months option, you will be billed every 3 months automatically. Please note that auto-recurring payments are not supported by Steam. Therefore, AAA memberships purchased via Steam will expire at the end of the membership period. You will then need to actively re-subscribe for the next period. If you cancel your AAA, you will keep the benefits for the duration that you paid for. For example, if you cancel a 6-month subscription after 1 month, you will still have 5 months of AAA benefits. You can also get three (3) day AAA passes from match loot which work like boosters. If you already have bought AAA after that expires (or you stop paying for it) the passes acquired from loot will start being used. Infinite Pack *Information about this pack (DLC) can be found HERE. *Also see Level up rewards for a breif run down. Achievements For each class there are tiers of achievements that the player can accomplish, The achievements grant the player bragging rights in the form of in game Avatars and Achievement points/medals. The achievements vary in difficulty and are centered around the classes abilities. Daily Missions Upon logging into GRP, everyday, the player is given the option to select two types of Daily Missions to accomplish. One is a Solo Mission to accomplish by his or herself. The second is a Fireteam Mission to accomplish with a Fireteam (the player and at least another player). Daily Missions vary in objectives from, playing the objective, being proficient in an Ability, or being proficient in Combat skills. Furthermore, Daily Missions vary from class to class. Upon completing a Daily Mission the player is rewarded with 350 AC for the Solo mission and 400 AC for the Fireteam mission. Once the missions are completed you can not do them again, they will however reset everyday, Also everyday there is a win one round in a match and this will be rewarded with 200 AC. Events Weekly Events Weekly Events are in the same stream as Daily Missions but with a few differences. Weekly Events are auto assigned to the players each week. The event's challenges fall in the same categories presented in the Daily Missions but are little bit more challenging and may require more time to accomplish. Henceforth, the player is given a much longer time period to complete the Event and receive the reward. The rewards are mostly consumables. Monthly Events Monthly Events are, like the Weekly events were, auto assigned to the players. Every month on 1st there will be two new Monthly Challenges, an easy one and a harder one. The rewards for both of them is a small amount of Ghost Coins, 100 for the first one and 150 for the second. But rarely there will be a HIGHER amount! The Player has the whole month to complete this challenge. Loot The Loot System is a chance-based system built into the game. The chance of earning loot is completely random, but one can only obtain it when completing a round. NOTE: *''Exemplary performance does not improve chances of a loot reward.'' *''Loot boxes are now locked and require a key which can purchased from the store!'' In turn the player may acquire a mix of Bronze, Silver, or Gold star loot. This determines which Crate you get from it. Loot crates are identical with those available in the store, therefore, you can either get consumables, equipment or weapons. Chances vary depending on the crate. The drop chances can be found on the Mystery Box Drop Rate section of the official website. It should be noted that no in-game credit or money has to be spent to unlock these crates. Once the player gains a crate upon completing a match, it can be viewed in the inventory and opened from there. Furthermore, the content rewarded from do not expire until the player uses them. Avatar Packs Avatar packs are available for purchase in the store. These provide 6 exclusive avatar icons for the player to post next to their in-game name. Bundles *Mystery Gift: Small :::A small box provides items. *Mystery Gift: Medium :::A large box that provides items. *Grenade Crate: Small :::A scuffed box that contains at least 25 grenades. There is a chance something else might be rattling inside. *Assault Starter Bundle ::: -MIC14 Helmet ::: -Mk 16 ::: -PM-5 ::: -Titan A-03 Mk 2 ::: -25 Mk3 Grenades ::: -25 Mk3A2 Grenades ::: -XSAPI-H Mk 2 50k Durability ::: -XSAPI-H Mk 2 50k Durability ::: -XSAPI-C Mk 2 50k Durability ::: -XSAPI-R Mk 2 50k Durability ::: -XSAPI-T Mk 2 50k Durability *Recon Starter Bundle ::: -FM4 Hood ::: -Sentinel SR-1 Sentinel ::: -PP-2000 SD ::: -Titan R-03 Mk 2 ::: -25 Mk3 Grenades ::: -25 Mk3A2 Grenades ::: -XSAPI-H Mk 2 50k Durability ::: -XSAPI-H Mk 2 50k Durability ::: -XSAPI-C Mk 2 50k Durability ::: -XSAPI-R Mk 2 50k Durability ::: -XSAPI-T Mk 2 50k Durability *Specialist Starter Bundle ::: -Military Shemagh ::: -M249 ::: -PM-5 ::: -Titan S-03 Mk 2 ::: -25 Mk3 Grenades ::: -25 Mk3A2 Grenades ::: -XSAPI-H Mk 2 50k Durability ::: -XSAPI-H Mk 2 50k Durability ::: -XSAPI-C Mk 2 50k Durability ::: -XSAPI-R Mk 2 50k Durability ::: -XSAPI-T Mk 2 50k Durability Squad breakdown 'Fireteams' If players want to play matches together, one can choose to join so called "fireteams". Players who join the same fireteam will remain together over the course of playing the game; joining the same match and playing on the same team. There can only be 4 players in one fireteam at the same time. Fireteams will always be put in new matches, meaning all the matches you find with a fireteam will start after you joined them. Playing in fireteams therefore preserve the player from hotjoining (joining a match that is already in play) and can be used to avoid this. Also, all member of a fireteam will be put in the same tactical team. 'Tactical Teams' Tactical Teams were implemented with v.0.14.2 to enable a better teamplay with your Squad. Just like Fireteams, Tactical Teams are limited to 4 members. There are 4 possible Tactical Teams: Whiskey (W), X-Ray (X), Yankee (Y) and Zulu (Z). A player can switch between these Teams as long as the one he wants to join is not already full. Members of the same TT will be visualized by green HUD-Elements. (Whereas all other teammates are displayed in blue). This applies to the tactical map as well. Members of a TT share an extended cross-comm (the lines between players when they are near each other) range and because of this have a further reaching Squad Support range as well. While the normal range for Squad Supports is limited to 15 meters, the Tactical Team has 25 meters with each other. The reason behind the implementation of TTs was to facilitate improved teamplay, even with random squad members in public matches, as tactical teams can be coordinated much easier for battlefield maneuvers.f Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Features